Drive Along
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Just a HatoriXAyame thing I'm doing in my spare time Rated for future chapters, I dunno if they're in character or not...
1. Chapter 1

Quick Notes: I don't own fruits basket…But if I did, I'd probably want to own Hatori the most!! Him and Hatsuharu -swoons- Ok, this is the first chapter fiction I've ever done. I had another one started, but it didn't work out since I didn't really have anywhere to go with it. So it doesn't count!! This one is the first official one -nods- Enjoy! Chapter 2 soon! -love-

"Hmm…No…No…No…" Hatori bent down over his paperwork, his glasses drooping to the end of his nose.

"No…" He made a quick checkmark on the paper in front of him. "No…" another checkmark. "No…" checkmark. "No…no…no…" three more checkmarks. He flipped the paper over and began again. "No." Checkmark.

"HARI!!!" Ayame burst through the door, flipping his long hair behind him. "I've come to visit you! Aren't you thrilled Hari?!" He said, followed by his usual loud laugh. Hatori ignored him and continued with his paperwork.

"Yes." Circle instead of a checkmark. Aya's expression brightened. "Really Hari?! Oh you missed me didn't you! You were here pining away for me while I selfishly sat in my shop and did nothing about it! Don't worry Hari, I'm here for you now!" With that, Ayame threw his arms around Hatori's shoulders and pulled him into a large hug from behind. Hatori's shoulders stiffened.

"Ayame…" He started. Ayame had fallen on top of Hari, his shoulders drooping and his hair falling over Hatori's shoulders. Hatori sighed, swallowing his protests as his friend hugged him gently. "What's wrong…Did something happen…?"

"No." Ayame said plainly. Hatori knew something was wrong when Ayame didn't give him some long-winded answer, or a boisterous laugh. "Are you sick? Should I examine you?" Hatori offered.

"YOU PERVERT HARI!! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME NAKED!!" Ayame answered, his loud voice bouncing off the walls and mixing with his laughter that now filled the room. Hari merely pushed his glasses up and leaned back down over his papers.

"Oh come **on **Hari…you seem so down…it really is putting a damper on my spirits you know…" Ayame commented, seating himself on the edge of Hatori's desk. "Why don't we go somewhere fun!?" His voice lifted with excitement.

"No.." checkmark. Ayame pouted. "But Hari…" he whined. Hatori dropped his pen and looked up at Ayame, pulling his glasses off. "I doubt I'm going to get any work done with you here. Where would you like to go…?" He said plainly. His voice was devoid of emotion, and his eyes remained blank. Ayame put a finger to his lips, thinking.

"Hmmmmnnn…..How about over to Shigure's? The three of us haven't gotten together in so long…" He mumbled.

"If we go over there, you'll say something to Yuki or Kyo and then they'll get angry which will only cause more trouble for poor Tohru…Try somewhere else." Hatori said plainly. Ayame nodded.

"Oh you read me like a book Hari….alright…how about we just go for a drive then? We can just drive around and look at the natural beauty all around us!!" This was followed by his usual laugh, as he burst into a long speech about all the things in bloom this time of year. Hatori shook his head slowly.

"Gas costs money, there's no point in driving around if you don't have a set destination. It's wasteful." Ayame pouted.

"Alright Hari…where would you like to go then!?" He asked, a little annoyed. Hatori sighed, and put his glasses back on.

"Nowhere. I've got work to do, so I don't have time to just go around anywhere I please…" He said. He started to pick up his pen when he heard a soft sigh behind him.

"Alright Hatori…I'll leave you alone…" Ayame turned and reached for the doorknob.

Hatori sat, his hand hovering above the pen that lay on the desk in front of him.

"Goodbye Hari…" Ayame mumbled, opening the door slowly. Hari sighed, swiveling around in his chair to face Ayame.

"Ayame…wait…" He muttered.

Ayame immediately perked up, turning quickly to face Hatori and bouncing up to him.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Hari!! I knew that deep down in your cold soul, there was a heart that beat warm and true!" He said, flipping his hair and giving Hari one of his starry-eyed stares.

"Hn." Was all Hatori said in reply. He stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Do you have to wear that Hari!? You look so nice in just a vest…so debonair and elegant!" Ayame said, smiling brightly. Hatori blushed, but threw his coat over himself.

"Yes…I do." He replied. He grabbed his cigarettes and a lighter and threw them in his pocket. "Let's go…the sooner we leave, the sooner I can get back to work…" Hatori mumbled.

"That's the spirit!!" Ayame bellowed, laughing, as the two headed out the door toward the car.

End Notes: This is Chapter 1 Chapter 2 will be up soon! I love writing for Ayame, even if I don't capture his character…It's just so much fun because I can be nutty and poetic at the same time! Ok, Chapter 2 soon, Read, Review, Flame, do whatever you feel like! Thanks for reading, see you next Chapter

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Notes: Fruits Basket does not belong to me…If it did, that would mean that I was able to write and draw well enough to have my own published comic….That's not happening -cries- But, I can write a pretty good fanfic! At least…I think so…So, here goes! CH. 2 of drive along

Hatori got into the car and strapped himself in. He slowly turned the key in the ignition, and eyed Ayame warily.

"What? What is it Hari, what's wrong!?" He said. He started to look around for things he had done and Hatori sighed.

"Seatbelt." He said. Ayame stared for a second, then laughed.

"Oh, OH! Of course Tori!! Safety first!!" He yelled. His voice echoed through the small car, and made Hatori grimace. Despite the look on his face, Hatori **was** happy. Well…As happy as Hatori could be. He liked it when Ayame called him Tori, and he did so often. Tori, or Hari, but never Hatori. He didn't have pet names for Ayame. It was Ayame or nothing at all. It had been that way since high school. Ayame had always been the flamboyant one, the center of everyone's attention. And Hatori had been the man behind the scenes, making sure no harm would come to Ayame. Despite what Ayame, or anyone else might think, Hatori did care for him….Very much.

"Hari….Aren't we going anywhere…?" Ayame said, waving a hand in front of Hatori's face. Hatori blinked, then blushed upon realizing that they had been sitting there for the better part of ten minutes with him off in another world. He coughed, then put the car in drive and they took off.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Hatori asked. He took out a cigarette and lit it up, a heavy smoke drifting around his head.

"Well…I thought maybe we could just drive around and see where our thoughts take us!" Ayame boomed. He smiled at Hatori, then gently pressed the button to make his window go down.

"You'll get cancer that way Hari…You should know that, you're a doctor!" Ayame said. Hatori shrugged it off and continued his smoke.

"Really Tori…I'm worried about you. You've been working yourself to death lately! I know you're sad…About Kana….but…But Hari, you've got to pick yourself up! You've got to move on, and find someone…someone who'll make you happy." Ayame finished, staring at his friend with huge amber eyes. His voice grew unusually quiet, and Hatori merely stared out the window.

"And what? Have Akito find out? Have to erase their memory to? I'm stuck in one place, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is anyone else. That's the way things go, and sometimes you have to deal with what life throws at you." Hatori replied, finishing the cigarette and flicking the butt out the window. He rolled both windows back up and stared hard at the road.

"But…What was that saying? When life gives you lemons…" Ayame said. He put a finger to his lips, and thought hard.

"It'll usually rub them in your wounds." Hatori finished, giving Ayame a sideways glare. Ayame stared back, a small frown crossing his face, and his eyes full of hurt.

"Hari….All I was saying was that….You just need to lighten up….be…well…be happy." Ayame said. His voice was reduced to a simple whisper, and it took Hatori a little by surprise. He recovered quickly though, and pulled the car over slightly onto the curb.

"Ayame…Things happen for a reason. Kana is happier now, she's married. I know that you're worried for me, but I'm happy too."

"You're a liar is what you are…" Ayame said. He looked like he was either going to cry or yell at any minute. Hatori had never seen him look like this.

"You think if you act so tough, it'll make everyone around you stronger. You're dying inside, and I can't be the only one who sees it…You're lying to everyone…even me! Hari….Why…tell me how sad you are! I'll talk to you, I'll hold you…I'll do anything you want me to do Hari! I'll do anything to see you happy again!" Ayame said, his eyes were moist around and his face had gone paler.

Hatori merely pulled back out onto the road and said nothing. Ayame waited, hoping for Hatori to break down to him. To tell him everything he felt, and why he had felt it. To tell Ayame who had hurt him like this, and what Ayame could do to make it better. But, Hatori just sat, watching the road. Ayame stared harder, part of him wanting to reach out and pull Hari into his arms. When Hari said nothing for a good while, Ayame was beaten. He looked down at his hands and tried to think of something to say.

"Hari…." Hatori didn't even flinch. Ayame tried again. "T-Tori, please…." Nothing. Ayame was getting a little annoyed. He spun around to face Hatori and eyed him angrily.

"Hatori Sohma….The least you can do is talk to me!" Ayame boomed. Hatori's eyes widened, and he turned slowly to face Ayame's amber ones.

"A…Ayame…" He said slowly. Aya just glared at him, his eyes tearing up, and his face turning pink.

"All I want…is to see you happy….Pl-Please Hari…Please…." He said. Hatori sighed, pulling the car over again.

"People are going to think we're crazy…" He muttered. Turning slightly in his seat, he held his arms out. Ayame stared, starstruck for a second.

"Well…Come on." Hatori said. Ayame grinned a little and fell into his arms, his silver hair draped around his shoulders.

Hatori held the small figure close.

"It feels…so weird…I haven't held anyone…well ever…I couldn't hold Kana…." Hatori mumbled out. Ayame snuggled into his coat smiling.

"Hari, you're so warm and strong! I feel so safe…." Ayame said. Hatori blushed. Gripping Ayame tighter, he smiled.

"Ayame…Thank y-" Hari started. Ayame's stomach growled and he laughed nervously. Hatori stared.

"Hari…do you have any money…?" He said. Hatori grimaced down at him and pushed him out of the hug. He sighed.

"C'mon…we'll go get some food…" He said. Ayame bounced in the seat next to him.

"Thank you Hari! Don't think I'll forget this! I'll pay you back the next dress I sell! Which reminds me! Me and Mine stayed up all night working on this one dress that was simply DIVINE!! Oh Tori, you should have seen it! Even you would have to admit that any girl wearing it would be simply stunning! And to imagine it on little Tohru! Oh Hari!! She'd be simply adorable!!" The conversation went on this way for a good while, so Hatori merely pulled back out onto the road and headed for town and the nearest restaurant. Ayame continued to chatter, which made Hatori feel comfortable and relived that he was back to his old self. Hatori smiled, his chest still warm from his and Ayame's embrace.

End Notes: CH. 2 done!! There, how's that? I think it came out good since I rarely do something that has another point behind it then just sexings. I hope I got them into character, at least a little….Ayame is oodles of fun to write for!! Seriously, go write a story with him!! Read, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading, see you CH. 3

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
